


An Ode to Mina

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hail Mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: A token of gratitude from the Captain of Guards to her Queen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [When_Arrows_Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Arrows_Collide/gifts).



Most knowlegdeable and powerful of rulers,  
Illuminating the lives of every subject  
Now we kneel before your brilliance,  
All shall bow down and worship you.


End file.
